


Holding Onto Forever With You

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Breathplay, Desperation, Dorks in Love, F/M, Office Sex, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: No matter how many years he had taught the same class and same course he couldn't help but feel drawn to needing to prove that the one who really knew the goddess of love is him. If he has to do so during the middle of the work day? So be it.
Relationships: Adelaide Winters/Matthew North, Lysander Winters/Leah Price, Mikial Daniels/Leon Price
Kudos: 5





	Holding Onto Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for the Greek below
> 
> *- shit  
> **- bunny  
> ***- I love you  
> ****- my love

“Yes that should do for your schedule next semester Allison- now about your recital next week.”

A sharp knock at the door tore Leah’s eyes away from her student and to the sight of the intruder, though her expression softened as she recognized her husband. “Am I interrupting..? I had a question for my wife if that’s alright.” His smile was soft as he leaned against the frame waiting for a response.

“No- nothing that can’t be talked about later. Thank you Allison email me if you have any concerns and I will have the stage manager contact you about lighting.”

“Thank you professor Price- excuse my professor-” As the young girl stood she nervously gathered her things, hurrying away from the sight of the male. Cheeks turning red in the process as they made brief eye contact. As soon as she was out of eyesight Lysander’s attention turned back to his wife who was now giggling at him. Shutting the door behind him he took a seat on the edge of her desk, eyebrow raised at her reaction.

“Oh- gods- she and everyone else in my piano class- they all think you’re so attractive- you know that right? They aren’t wrong but- it’s funny seeing you so unaware.” Leah’s giggling continued while she approached her husband, moving into his arms before finally pausing her laughter. “Mmmm now what couldn’t be said over a text my dear…?”

Instantly his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in for a soft kiss as he hummed in contemplation. Blue eyes opening as he finally relented from her lips. “I missed you while I was grading papers… reading about the history of the life we lived… let’s just say I missed my goddess.” Lysander’s smile turned mischievous, pulling her onto his knee. Lips slowly kissing their way down her cheek and jaw to her neck. Her wriggling only caused his arms to lock in place. Holding her captive for the time being.

“Gods- Lysander- love- please- you give me this excuse every semester when you start the greek history class, _σκατά_ *-” Leah’s voice broke at the tiny nip to her neck, her body melting against him with that small action. He never played fair- carefully she whimpered his name, pulling his face back to hers to stop his damned game. Though her thousands of years of marriage to him gave her the insight to know that she wasn’t about to be let off the hook. His hands relinquished the hold around her only to settle back down on her hips, pushing her down against his knee while he watched in amusement.

“Mmm… oh _λαγουδάκι_ **... seems to me like _you’re_ the one who can’t control yourself… but I’m more than willing to take care of you…” His voice dropped as he continued to watch her squirm against him. Lysander would never tire of this sight, his wife embarrassed but already falling apart because of one little bite to her neck. The way her favorite pet name caused her to turn into the shy little teenager he had fallen in love with so many many years ago in Greece. “I would like to gain the favor of Aphrodite… should she choose to offer it…”

Leah was certain that she wasn’t going to live down how embarrassingly quick she fell into him again. Already she could feel the warmth in her abdomen growing with every pull of her down onto his knee. The way he could play her was something that she was surprised of every time this happened, long forgotten was the shy boy who grew up with her. Lysander only retained that sort of state when they visited home it seemed, though even there it lessened as of late. Though she could also throw her shyness away especially if her _title_ was involved. Without another thought her head snapped up, the intoxicating smell of her increased just enough to make him stumble. And that stumble was enough for her to grip his chin, pulling him into a slow kiss. Her eyes glowing the loveliest shade of pink while she watched his eyes turn a similar shade. “I suppose since you asked so _nicely_...”

His breath hitched as Leah slid away from his arms, watching every movement she made like he would be tested on it later. The way she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, slid her pants off- his pupils dilated at the sight of her lingerie, gods she was such a tease. It took every ounce of restraint to not lunge at her and let her know just how much he enjoyed them. Carefully he began to undo his shirt, a glance to the clock made him curse. It was already nearly two thirty- he had a lecture at three. Quickly pulling himself out he pressed Leah to the wall, his smile returning at the small squeak she made. “As much as I would enjoy playing cat and mouse my love… I have class soon,” Lysander paused to push himself inside- groaning softly as he did so. “but tonight… tonight I’ll worship you thoroughly.”

She was really going to ruin him later- she swore that to herself as he began rolling into her. Her eyes shut as she began to pant out soft whines, this really wasn’t fair of him- though she wouldn’t complain so long as he continued to press into her like that. “L-Lysander- more… gods- Σε αγαπώ***…” As soon as she finished speaking, a hand pressed near her head on the wall, a glance behind her showed off a sight that she always loved. Her husband flushed and panting- a layer of sweat already forming as he gripped her hip, pulling her back with every thrust he made forward. Another squeak fell from her as she felt his hand wrap around her mouth, his head dipping down to her ear and biting softly at the lobe.

“Shhh… you have a guest at the door λαγουδάκι**… don’t want to scare them away like this mm?” His voice was a low purr as his hips began to lessen in speed but grow in force. Almost immediately she tightened around him, pulling a soft growl as he let his hand drop to her throat. Lips returning to her neck while the knock rung out around them both, his grin became lazy as Leah swallowed in an attempt to speak.

“I- I’m sorry- I- I’m preoc-cupied- come back i-in a half h-hour please-” Her face burned in embarrassment as she felt her stomach clench at the very idea of being caught passed through her mind. Even at this age the thrill of it was enough to make her finish even now.

“Are you sure professor Price…? You sound out of breath… do you need help..?” The sound of her worried colleague made her husband chuckle, continuing to roll into her as he whispered for her to answer her friend.

“I- yes- j-just underestimated this piece- I-I’ll find you after I finish..?” Her voice edged closer to a whine, knowing full well that she was edging on her own end. Lysander knew he wasn’t far behind with the way she was hugging him so tightly, carefully his hand released her throat and moved to press back against the wall. The fingers on her hips turned soft as he let her have a moment, focusing instead on pressing kisses up and down her cheek and neck.

“Of course Leah… I’ll be back after my next lesson. I’ll leave the books you requested with your secretary.” As soon as the sound of her footsteps were heard retreating from her door he pulled away from her as well. The pathetic whine grew in sound until he silenced them with a kiss. Quickly he pulled her back to face him, pressing Leah against the wall as he let her legs wrap around his waist.

“I never tire of this… seeing you come undone… won’t you finish with me αγάπη μου****…” In between every word his lips pressed back to hers, gentle and soft even as his hips began to stutter in strength. Carefully her fingers found his hair, pulling it loose as she felt herself pressing closer to the end. Lysander’s nose pressed to hers, his breath hot against hers until he bit down on her neck. As soon as his teeth broke skin she shuddered, tightening around him as she finished. As soon as she finished he followed, a groan against her skin and the warmth that filled her signaled his end.

Lysander rode out his high, rolling himself into her until the very end of it. His mouth moved from her neck, his hand brushing away the small trail of crimson liquid from his mouth. “Leah… are you alright my love? Do you want me to heal-“

“N-No- Lysander- I’m okay… you have class don’t you…? Don’t worry we’ve done this before… I-I can clean myself up…” Carefully she let her legs fall to the ground, breath hitching as he pulled out of her. Leah stumbled forward as soon as she was free, catching herself on the desk. Immediately his hand pressed against her side, lips pressing to her head.

“I think I can miss one lecture to make sure my lovely wife is well taken care of…” Squeezing her hand he moved to gather her discarded clothes. Carefully he helped her, pulling her close as soon as she was clothed. Lysander’s lips returned to her forehead, thumbs rubbing against her skin. “Your brother called… invited us to dinner tonight if you’re up for it…?”

Humming softly Leah glanced up, her eyes returned to the soft blue he loved to see. Her fingers playing with the end of his hair before stepping closer. “I think we can make that… I would love to see Kore too- don’t forget that Adelaide and her husband are coming this weekend beloved.” Leah softened at the thought of their daughter returning home, the roll of blue eyes made her attention turn back to him. “Oh you like Matthew whether you admit so or not Lysander, he is good to our daughter.”

“Yes, yes whatever you say dear…” Slowly he sat down in her chair, pulling her down with him. Lips pressing against the wound on her shoulder. “Have I ever told you that I adore you? And that I’m not sure what I would’ve done without you…?” Lysander tightened his grip on her waist, head leaning against hers while she thought for a moment. Her head turned to face his, running her fingers over the small braid she had made in his hair earlier that week. Her smile grew before pecking his lips.

“Mmm remind me again please.”

“My pleasure _bunny_.”


End file.
